Talk:VeggieTales (NBC TV Version)/@comment-24990253-20150527221107/@comment-1294712-20150527224726
I am an expert on this particular version of the show (since it was my childhood). The episode would usually begin with a theme song about the plot of the show (how it takes place at Bob the Tomato's house, how they get letters each day, etc.). Then, Bob and Larry would welcome the viewers to Bob's house and then remark about how they're waiting for the mail to come, at which one point, one of the gourds would sing a song and give them a letter written by a kid. After they read the letter, one of their friends would come and try to solve the problem in some way. Mr. Lunt would tell stories with a popsicle stick puppet named Paco, who was a mule, Archibald would tell a story from his Big Book Of Oddities (in one of the episodes, he said he got it from Oprah's Book Club), and Pa Grape would show a dubbed-over educational film. All of these would be declared nonsense by Bob the Tomato, who would then play one of the stories from the videos. Some episodes did something else, like Larry getting a helmet that could read minds, or Bob interupting Paco before his story could begin. Sometimes, to fill in time in a few episodes (one which I remember had this problem was Bully Trouble), they would show one of the Silly Songs with Larry segments, or on one occassion, the "Hole In The Bottom Of The Sea" song from the Auto-tainment special. It would usually end with a scene explaining the solution to the problem the kid had, as explained by the story that was just shown. Instead of the "God made you special" thing they always do, Bob just said "Hey kids, thanks for coming to my house today! See you next week, goodbye!". As for the cuts, the only ones related to God I can remember were one from Doctor Jeckyl and Mr. Sly and Rack, Shack and Benny. In the former, instead of a line by a character being "You're special just the way god made 'ya!", it's shortened to "You're special!" with a 1 second silent pause after it. In the latter, the song "Stand" was cut out because it was about God, and because it was way too long. And then there's the cut that removed a plot point about what the heck Larry was doing at home instead of worrying about the Fib. Said cut is bolded and put in parentheses. Archie: What do you mean you can't find it? Larry-Boy: I've been telling you, Alfred. I've looked everywhere. It's just not here! Archie: Master Larry, I've gone all over the data from the science lab and I have to agree with their conclusions. Something from outer space landed in Bumblyburg! It has to be around here somewhere. (Cut line from Larry-Boy: Look, Alfred. I've been driving around all day. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I've got to go to the bathroom. This suit is very constricting. I'm coming home now".) Archie: But the security of Bumblyburg rests in your... Larry-Boy: There are no space aliens in Bumblyburg. (cue commercial break) So there you have it-what watching VeggieTales on qubo was like back when I was a kid.